Wait! Marry Rachel?
by Voldinette
Summary: TRADUCTION ::: Alexa159 ::: Nico glisse qu'il a un père riche et il finit dans une position inconfortable avec le père de Rachel


**L'histoire appartient à Alexa159.**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

**

* * *

**

_Je ne peux pas croire que je fais ça..._ pensai-je.

À l'extérieur, je me suis assis aux cotés de Rachel. _Je n'en reviens toujours pas d'avoir accepté ça, _Nico Di angelo pensa.

«Doonc...» dit M. Dare d'une voix traînante, de son ton habituellement ''snotty'' (TN: sais pas la traduction). Ou l'oracle de Delphes avait dit avant d'entrer la résidence.

«Papa, je sors avec Nico ici, donc peux-tu arrêter de me fixer d'autre rendez-vous avec d'autres garçons?» dit Rachel Dare d'une voix suppliante.

_Les dieux se roulent probablement par terre à force de rire de nous. Apollo, s'il vous plaît, ne me désintégré pas._ Supliai-je en entendant gronder le tonnerre au loin, ça ressemblait à quelqu'un qui rie.

«Aaaaatchooooo!» M. Dare éternua, comme l'air climatisé envoyait une odeur de fleurs.

«IRINE!» il tonné dans l'interphone sur le mur. «Puis-je vous demander pourquoi il y a des marguerites alors que j'ai demandé des roses noires?!»

«Vous avez dit roses? Je vais devoir parler à Lily pour cela... Voyez-vous, c'est une comique peti-»

«Je me fou de ce que Lily a dit, je veux juste qu'on change ces maudites fleurs.» hurla-t-il.

«M-maint-tenant, monsieur!» glapit la femme de chambre. J'ai roulé les yeux : Les mortels ont toujours peur de ceux qui ont plus de pouvoirs. Moi, de l'autre côté, je ne peux pas m'en foutre plus d'eux. Tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est m'arranger pour que tout aille bien pour moi. Égoïste, vous-dites? Vous avez essayé d'être une des sang-mêlé les plus puissants sur Terre, mon odeur peut attirer plus de monstres que je peux en combattre à la fois. Le dieu de la Chance doit m'avoir comme favoris, car je peux convoquer une armée de squelette si je veux.

«Donc... M. Di Angelo, est-ce que vous n'avez que des ''A'' à l'école?» m'a demandé M. Dare du même ton traînant que tout à l'heure.

«Huum, Euh... Je ne vais pas à l'école...» dit-il nerveusement, parce que c'était sa quête de s'assurer que Rachel, l'oracle de Delphes, n'ai pas de rendez-vous, puisqu'un oracle ne peut pas sortir avec un mec ou perdre sa virginité. Et s'il était jeté, il perdrait sa quête.

M. Dare eut un sourire froid. IL se tourna vers Rachel qui s'agitait nerveusement. «Rachel, ma chère, je crois que vous devez refaire votre maquillage.»

«M-mais je ne porte pas de-» fut-elle coupé par le regard de son père.

«Oui, papa.» dit-elle poliment. Elle se leva, fit rapidement le chemin vers les portes, me lançant occasionnellement un regard inquiet.

Son sourire se changea en froncement de sourcils quand les portes se refermèrent. «regarde ici, jeune _homme. _Si tu prévois me dévaliser moi ou mon argent, alors, _arrête_ parce que cela n'arrivera jamais. De plus, qui est ton père?»

J'y ai réfléchis, peu d'options s'offrait à moi.

A) Lui dire que mon père est Hadès, dieu grec des Enfers. _(J'entends le tonnerre gronder, on laisse tomber cette option)  
_  
B) Lui dire que je ne sais pas. _(Je sens le sol trembler, strike two)_

C) Ne rien lui dire.

C) semblait être le plus sécuritaire, mais une petite voix dans ma tête, qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle de mon père, m'a dit «H. A. Des.»

«M. Des.» ai-je dit triomphalement. Option D) M. Des!

Son visage colérique se figea, pour ensuite devenir horrifié.

«Comme dans _M. H. A. Des_?!» a-t-il pratiquement hurlé.

«Ouais, Tu connais?» ai-je dit avec un haussement d,épaules, mais à l'intérieur, je hurlais. _Attend, tu CONNAIS les dieux Grecs qui vivent en Amérique?! Pourquoi est-ce que t'as rien dit!? Tu sais que je dis que je suis le fils d'Hadès!? Est-ce que tu sais que ta fille est l'oracle de Delphes!?_

«Non. non non non non... Je ne suis pas assez important pour le rencontrer. Est-ce vraiment vrai que le plus grand ''Grave and Plot and Mining'' company lui appartient?» demanda-t-il enthousiaste.

_Oui _dit la même voix qui m'avait dit le nom. J,ai simplement haussé les épaules et dit: oui.

À ce moment, les portes s'ouvrent, laissant voir une Rachel en baisse de bien-être (ease-dropping) et une femme de chambre, Irine, je suppose.

Un sourire mauvais apparaît soudainement sur son visage, ce qui me fit penser: _J'ai vu pire, mais celui-ci est énorme pour un mortel. Je me demande s'il n'est pas le chouchou d'un dieu, probablement puisqu'il est riche. _Whoa maudit ADHA pour m'avoir fait changer de sujet.

«Ahhhh! Des roses... L'amour est certainement dans l'air.» il soupira rêveusement.

«Huum, vous savez que les roses noires représentent la mort dans le langage floral?» ai-je dit incertain de ce que je devais dire d'autre. Bien sur, il m'a ignoré et m'a posé une autre question.

«M. Di Angelo, avez-vous d'autres oncles ou tantes, excluant ceux du côté de votre mère?»

«Euh... J'ai deux oncles et leurs femmes. Un qui dirigent pratiquement le ciel. L,autre est plus adapté à travailler avec les bateaux, l'océan et tout ce genre de chose.» répondis-je, incertain d'où nous menait cette conversation.

«Vous avez l'âge de Rachel, pas vrai, M. Di Angelo?» m'a-t-il demandé, une luisance maléfique dans les yeux.

«Oui...» j'ai compris ce qu'il voulais dire «Attendez! Marier Rachel!?»


End file.
